Hyouzou
Hyouzou (ヒョウゾウ, Hyōzō) is a poisonous blue-ringed octopus fishfolk. Prior to his imprisonment, he was a mercenary and working as the New Merman Pirates' assassin, and was known as the best swordsman on Merman Island. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tetsuo Sakaguchi (Japanese) Being an octopus merman, Hyouzou has six massive orange octopus tentacles in place of legs with large motifs vaguely reminiscent of eyes on them, making eight limbs with his two arms. He has a standard, slim pink upper body and two human arms. He has unkept, black medium-length shaggy hair. He's usually seen with a sleepy look on his face. He has an unusually large mouth that protrudes out from his face. His birthday is April 18th. The Young Past Days Moderate Timeskip He usually has a toothpick in his mouth. He wears a blue unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, an untied tie hanging around his neck over his chest, and a jacket which is draped over his shoulders like a cape. His left arm is usually pulled through from his shirt and is seen holding a katana that lacks a guard and kept in a sheath covered in elongated spot motifs. Hyouzou also carries around a gourd that he often drinks his alcohol from. After Quick Timeskip After overdosing on Energy Steroids, his appearance changes (like Hody) with his hair turning white and slicked back. After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak. Gallery Personality Hyouzou has a laid-back and calm demeanor. He seems to be annoyed by noisy people, as is evident by his distaste toward the ruckus made by the Mermaids of the cove. He likes to drink and when he gets drunk, he will blindly attack anyone around him, whether enemies or allies. He has an evident interest in money, being a mercenary for hire who ends up only working for those of the highest bidder, to the point that he would not even help Arlong invade East Blue because the Mermen was tight with his money and would not pay his fee. Apparently, he's not interested in the goals of the faction he's working for, as long as he receives payment. However, although he has no interest in the goals of the New Merman Pirates, he is shown to be very efficient when he does have a client as shown when he forced the Merman Island citizens to comply with the New Merman Pirates. Since he was hired help, he himself did not share as much of the same views as others working for Hordy, but was no better due to his role in life. Despite priding himself as the best swordsman of Merman Island, he does not seem to have the honor of one, as he tried to kill Zolo with a sneak attack from behind, which has often been referred as a shame for a swordsman. Also shown during his fight with Zolo is that he can be angered when he is insulted. He has known Hatchan, and seems to look down on him for the mermen's skills in swordsmanship and says Arlong would have taken him if it wasn't for his money problems.{ He apparently has developed a sense of intrigue with Luffy, as he stated he thought it would be a shame if Luffy died from his poison. He can be sarcastic since he claimed that he felt bad for Arlong for recruiting Hatchan. After his transformation from Energy Steroids overdose, his personality changes: even when drunk, bystanders note that he has seemingly developed a lust to cut anything - even his own allies - as opposed to simply attacking blindingly. Like many other characters in Fairy One Piece Tail, he is given a personal laughter, which is "Ho he he he". Relationships Friends/Allies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones **Dosun **Daruma **Zeo Family Neutral *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX *Arlong Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet*Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers Prior to his defeat, Hyouzou was a mercenary, the strongest swordsman on Merman Island, and the assassin of the New Merman Pirates. He claimed he was not assisting them for common goals, but simply because he was hired for it: the fact that the crew resorted to hire a merman mercenary tells a lot about Hyouzou's abilities. Even though he is a freelancer assassin for the crew, he still appeared to be an officer of his crew as, just like the other officers, he led a squad of their crew during their takeover of the island, and when the other officers were arrested and imprisoned, Hyouzou was alongside them instead of the lower-ranking members, who were merely sentenced to work off their debt to society. He also has a very strong-will, as he was completely unaffected Luffy's King Conqueror's Haki blast. He seemed to be stronger than Hammond and Kasagoba, as he was seemingly the only one able to block Luffy's punch (even though he was still greatly pushed back by the attack's sheer force), showing off incredible speed, given that Luffy was in Gear Second mode at the time, and stamina, as he was able to walk away without any visible injuries while his two companions were out-cold and bleeding, yet carrying them with his tentacles. While Luffy himself acknowledged Hyouzou as a strong individual, Zolo on the other hand did not consider Hyouzou as a worthy opponent, effortlessly defeating Hyouzou even though the mercenary was powered by Energy Steroids. Due to being the only kind of octopus that is poisonous to humans, he is capable of secreting venom from his tentacles and poisoning his opponents through a mere, short-lasting physical touch, as Luffy was poisoned by rapidly punching him. His venom is dark green in the anime. Hyouzou was subsequently concerned that his poison might have killed the Straw Hats' captain (Chopper confirmed it was deadly poison when testing Luffy's blood); Luffy, however, easily fought it off, due to being exposed to a variety of intense poisons during his fight with Magellan two years earlier. Also, as a fishfolk, he is a fast swimmer. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all strength, save for his poison which is natural to the type of fishfolk he is. Weapons Hyouzou was a swordsman, and his weapons of choice were seven sabers and a katana which he was always seen carrying around. Hyouzou can be recognized as a very proficient swordsman. He is later confirmed to be the strongest swordsman on Merman Island; even while (or rather because of being) intoxicated, Hyouzou shows tremendous swordsmanship, swinging three swords to easily take down members of the New Fishman Pirates. His last resort appears to be coating his eight swords with his deadly venom. However, after his defeat and his body became weak, it is unlikely he is capable of any swordsmanship close to the level he could do when he was younger. Energy Steroids Like the rest of the crew, Hyouzou had taken the Energy Steroids during the battle against the three princes of Ryugu Kingdom, who are crowned the strongest soldiers in the entire island, and was able to overpower them due to this. The drug doubles his strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of his lifespan. After he overdosed on Energy Steroids, he underwent a transformation similar to Hordy, in which his hair turned white, and was afterwards able to cut iron with ease. The pills, however, had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which causes him to lose all the strength he naturally had. History Past He was offered a position by Arlong to join his crew, but Hyouzou denied him since Hyouzou only cared about money. Since Arlong had a tight wallet, he could not compensate him. Some time prior to the current storyline, he was employed by the New Merman Pirates as an assassin since Hordy was more willing to pay for his services than Arlong. Synopsis Merman Island Arc The New Merman Pirates' Coup d'État Major Battles *Hyouzou, Hammond, and Kasagoba vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (Lost) *Hyouzou and the New Merman Pirates' Officers vs. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi (unseen; Won) *Hyouzou vs. Zolo Roronoa (Lost) Translation and Dub Issues *His name comes from hyōmon-dako (ヒョウモンダコ), the Japanese name for blue-ringed octopus. Trivia & References *He was called the "Drunken Manslayer" (人斬り上戸, Hitokiri Jōgo) by the New Merman Pirates members, but this was more of a description of his personality and profession rather than a true moniker. External Links *Blue-Ringed Octopus - Wikipedia article about the type of Fishfolk Hyouzou is. Site Navigation Category:Fishfolks Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Pirates Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Drinkers Category:Prisoners